


The Weapon

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Human Weapon, Hurt Spock, Hurt!Spock, Manipulation, Mind Control, Torture, Weaponising, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The landing crew are captured by a strange alien species.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one that didn't need much work done to it. Hope you enjoy.

“Spock?”

Spock blinked away the darkness. He vaguely recognised McCoy lingering over him, but he turned away from him although he briefly noted the look of concern on the doctor's face.

Spock took in the unfamiliar room, noted the one, sealed door and no window before he looked back towards the doctor. “We are alone in here?” he asked.

“Yes,” McCoy said. He frowned deeply.

“Doctor?”

Spock didn't need to specify more, McCoy knew Spock was enquiring the source of his concern. “The rest of the landing party were also captured. I don't know where they are now.”

“Of course,” Spock agreed.

“And then there's..... that.” McCoy was staring at Spock's left arm and Spock looked down at it. He'd been aware of something not quite right with the appendage, however, he hadn't been immediately concerned by it. Now his attention had been brought to it, he glanced down to see a metal contraption covering his forearm and upper arm. “Fascinating,” Spock said, as he tested his arm. He could move his arm still, perfectly fine.

“What do you suppose that's all about.” McCoy queried.

“Unsure at present, Doctor,” Spock said. “Are you injured?”

“I'm fine,” McCoy assured.

“What of the others. Did you notice if they were injured?””

“No, I was distracted when you went down.”

Before they could discuss anything further the doors opened and two beings walked in. They looked unfamiliar.

“What are you doing with us?” McCoy demanded.

“They do not communicate verbally. I can pick up a vague telepathic communication between them but cannot understand it myself.”

A flash of bright whiteness knocked both McCoy and Spock down to the floor.

~

The next time Spock woke there was a greater ache in his arm and his right shoulder was throbbing slightly. McCoy was in his line of vision but wasn't looking in Spock's direction, yet Spock could hear him talking.

He went to speak to McCoy but found his voice was lacking so he pushed himself up a little from his awkward position. It caught the Doctor's attention as he felt McCoy's arms on him, helping him sit up.  
Once upright, he realised Kirk and Sulu were also present, the rest of the landing party.

“Mr Spock, Dr McCoy has been filling us in on what has happened so far. How are you feeling?”

Spock went to reassure the Captain that he was quite all right but opening his mouth he was unable to communicate. He closed his mouth and met Kirk's eyes, unsure how to communicate with his Captain.

“Bones?”

“He was talking earlier. But they've added more of this thing to him. They seem to be taking it very cautiously. I'm assuming they are monitoring us once they have made their adjustments to see how he reacts. This is either an unwanted side effect or something they desired.” Bones explained.

“You can hear us fine though, right Spock?” Spock nodded at that. “He can communicate but we just have to pose our questions to him with the right words,” Kirk said.

“Are you hurt?” McCoy jumped in.  
Spock shook his head. There was some pain, but he would not class himself as injured at this time.

“Can you sit forward for me a little, Spock. I'd like to see exactly what they've done here.” McCoy continued. Spock complied, sitting forward so he could be examined.  
The metal attachment to his arm had been connected to another metal piece that continued on from one arm and across to the right shoulder where it was embedded in his flesh. There was also a piece of metal protruding from Spock's neck and when McCoy looked closely, there was something protruding from the base of Spock's skull, as though they'd inserted something and just hadn't connected it yet. He gently touched the area and Spock flinched away from the touch. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Kirk had moved beside McCoy to see it himself. “Surgically attached?”

“I believe so, though I'm not sure how. I can't see any trauma around the area. This should be bruised and bleeding, but there's nothing.”

Kirk gently touched the metal attachment on Spock's right shoulder, a ghostly touch barely making any real contact and surprisingly Spock flinched away heavily from the touch as though he was caused great discomfort from it. “I'm sorry Spock, I didn't realise touching these 'attachments' would be painful. I won't touch them again,” Kirk promised. He watched Spock relax a little after his body had gone rigid with the gentle touch and McCoy looked deeply concerned. He moved back away from Spock.

“You can relax now. I'm done looking,” he told Spock and the First Officer moved back a little, so his back was closer to the wall behind. He did not lean against it though.

He listened as the others discussed a way out and possible scenarios. Spock wanted to remind them that they had already discussed the idea that they were being observed and discussing escape strategies like this would be fruitless but he was unable to warn them.  
After a short time, his eyes became heavy and his mind too slow and sluggish to keep up with the conversation. He needed rest. He started to move to lay down when Kirk's hands were on him, holding him in place.

“I think he's attempting to lay down, Captain,” Sulu stated.

“Is that right, Spock?” Kirk queried.

Spock merely nodded and Kirk helped lower him down laying him on one side, trying to avoid disrupting the metal making him uncomfortable. His eyes were closed in sleep nearly as soon as he was laying down.

“They'll be back for him soon.”

“At least it's gentle,” Sulu remarked.

“But what is it they are doing to him? When does it stop?” Kirk queried.

“Whatever they're doing has already been incredibly invasive. There's something inside his skull, Jim.”

~

When Spock regained consciousness his ankles were shackled to a wall, and another restraint was around his chest, holding him upright.  
Opposite him, also chained up was the rest of the landing party. They all looked alarmed as he regained consciousness. He wanted to say something, but he found he still could not voice his concerns. He wasn't in control, he realised.  
His left arm, heavily modified by now was aimed at Sulu.

“Spock!” Kirk cried out.

But there was nothing Spock could do as the hum of the weapon was controlled by the aliens that were influencing his mind. He wanted to tell them how sorry he was, but he was still rendered mute by the control. He heard them inside his head as they set the weapon at it's lowest setting, a mild stun that would last no longer than a minute.

Spock watched as Sulu was fired upon, a gasp of pain as inside his mind he heard the joy at the creatures for what they had done. A success, they cheered, knowing that the weapon was capable of much and would be fully tested now.  
Spock closed his eyes and drew inwards.

He could do nothing as he felt the alien minds in his ready the next setting of the weapon and aim it at McCoy. This was a heavy stun, to subdue the enemy for longer. Less of a warning than the last.  
McCoy yelped in pain before falling to silence when the beam hit him.

The last setting saved the Captain. A heavy stun.  
Spock tried to warn them, the aliens. The force would be too much for a human body. He knew that the Captain would not survive. But they ignored him, dismissed Spock's worry because of his feelings for the crew, especially Kirk. And then they made him fire.

There were many things that Spock lost control of, but they could not make him watch. But Sulu still called out, cries frantic. And Spock had to see, glanced across as Kirk's body convulsed, still shackled to the wall.  
Spock heard the aliens in his mind, unsure. Spock screamed for them to help Kirk, to do something. Outwardly, he did not show an emotion. He did not even look in the direction where the others were.

Kirk eventually grew still. He may be dead, but Spock can't be sure.  
He tries to isolate himself in his mind, ignore the pulls of his unyielding body and try to reason with the aliens.  
But now they have an answer. They have their power.  
And this was just the beginning.


End file.
